love at first note
by RainbowJo
Summary: Kurt fell in love with Blaine from the moment he heard him sing and now that they are both in the same school Wes and David are determined to show each of them how the other one feel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Kurt walked gracefully though Dolton on his first day he felt safe receiving smiles for other student. When he arrived at his new locker he was met by a familiar figure leaning against it looking incredibly sexy.

"Hey you" Blaine greeted him those mere words made his heart flutter.

"Hey" Kurt replied stuffing stuff in his new locker leaving the picture from his old one in his bag until he was a time when Blaine couldn't see him place it at the back.

"What's your first lesson?" Blaine asked

"Um... French with Mr... Troy" Kurt said checking his new timetable.

"Same as me. However be warned he loves quizzing the new people to his class I was unprepared on my first day and got all the questions wrong." He laughed out.

"Well there is nothing to worry about there because my French is impeccable" Kurt beamed.

"I envy you I am terrible at French."

"Well not all of us can be born with the talent however I'm happy to help you if u needed it" Kurt offered just as the bell rang.

Xxxxxxx

French went by pretty quickly for Kurt he entered, introduced himself, been grilled answering every question perfectly earning him a very adorable envious look from Blaine as he went to sit next to him.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast. Kurt had no other classes with Blaine that day and made friends with the people he sat next to. By the time the school day had finished Kurt had a lot of catch up work to do and went straight to his dorm, which he shared with Blaine. Kurt got to work straight away starting with the easier subjects and the tackling the harder ones. After a couple hours Kurt had finished as Blaine walked through the door.

"Hey" he chimed.

"Hey, where you been?" Kurt quizzed.

"Warbler's practice." He stated "DUHH" Kurt shouted through his head.

"You are going to audition right? Sectionals is coming up and we could really use your amazing voice."Kurt gave Blaine a confused stare as Blaine realised what he had done.

"You've never heard me sing how do you know my voice is "amazing"?"Kurt asked

"I um... I looked you up on YouTube." Kurt and Blaine blushed and looked away from each other.

It was Blaine who eventually broke the silence

"So are you auditioning?" Blaine piped up.

"Yeah Wes" Kurt looked at Blaine to confirm he got the name right, Blaine nodded "said my audition is tomorrow. And I have the perfect song" Kurt beamed with confidence.

"Oh do tell"

"Nope you are going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Well don't you have to practice?" Blaine asked smugly

"Nope I'm just that perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So you like him?

_**Texts in italics**_

The next day after school Kurt hurried up to his dorm for one final practise of his song. As Kurt was about to leave he got a text.

_**Hey babe **_

_**Good luck from all of us here in new directions we know you will be great. We miss you loads it's just not the same without you and I have no one to whisper about Rachel to **_

_**Love M XX**_

XXXXXXXX

Kurt took a deep breath before he entered the practise room. Wes gave a brief introduction of him stating his was a transfer from McKinley and would be auditioning today.

"Whenever you are ready Kurt" Wes instructed.

Kurt nodded and handed over a cd to a member of the warblers. As the music started many of the warblers gasped or mumbled. Whereas Blaine started at him with wonder and interest in his eyes. As Kurt stared to sing defying Gravity the room shut up and everyone listened intensely. As the song drew closer to the high F which everyone knew was coming the warblers collectively held a breath. Kurt of course hit the high note perfectly stunning everyone and bring an uproar of cheers and clapping as the song finished.

"Wow that was amazing Kurt" Wes clapped "we will have to discuss this audition as a group before we say or no although I don't think there is a reason, you are welcome to stay for practice." Kurt nodded and sat down next to Blaine receiving pats on the back on his way.

"Wow that was great I'm glad I waited. I never knew you could hit that high F." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear sending shivers down his body as the boys warm breathe seteled on his skin.

"Thanks. There are a lot of things you don't know I can do. I was so nervous I hope I get in could have done it better I could have..." Kurt started to ramble until Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Everything will be fine, you did great." Blaine gave him a sweet smile

What the 2 boys were unaware of was that Wes and David noticed their little moment and shared a knowing look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they left practice Kurt phone rang he apologised to his three friends and they ran off to have his call. David and Wes smiled and nodded at each other before starting their plan.

"So you like Kurt huh?"Wes stated more than asked.

"What! No"

"Oh come on its obvious we saw you take his hand in practice" David teased.

"Is it really that obvious?" Blaine whined "I mean I really like him but I don't think he feels the same way "Blaine confessed and then stared rambling on about why Kurt wouldn't like him and why he liked Kurt.

"Ahhh, looks like our Blainey boy is in love." Wes ruffled Blaine's perfectly gelled hair messing it up

"Um hello I said liked not loved and if you don't mind I have some homework I have to do. And don't call me Blainey boy."

"See ya later Blainey boy games night Friday don't forget" Wes called as they went off to find Kurt. They found him in the garden just finishing his call.

"Hey Kurt" David called

"Oh hey you guys was my friend from new directions"

"Do you miss them?" Wes asked

"Yeah but its safer hear so it's better to be here."

"Safer "the two boys looked at each other confused

"Yeah I was bullied and had to get away so I came here"

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok"

"Did it also have something to do with the fact that a certain boy you like is here?"Wes nudged his arm segetivly

"Uh no. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So no boy made you turn bright red when he took your hand during rehearsals" David asked

"Oh my god! Did I go bright red dam it is it that obvious I mean if you know then maybe he know and what if he doesn't like me..." Kurt started rambling on.

"Kurt. KURT. calm down he doesn't know. Your secret is safe with us."

"Oh thank god. Ok so now that over tell me all the gossip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Wes and David dropped Kurt of at his room after their long chat Wes told him about game night and that he can't miss it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so that chapter two hope you liked it please be brutally honest in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: truth or dare

Ok I know this chapter is the most original but i just had to do it soz :/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Friday's warblers practise Kurt was officially welcomed as a warbler. When the end of the meeting came Wes was bursting with excitement. "Ok guys don't forget games night so meet at the scarlet (their house) common room. Oh and be prepared because..." Wes paused for effect "we are playing truth or dare." Some warblers looked at him in pure horror others looked excited and as if they were planning something this made Kurt worry and knew he had to interrogate Blaine for information before the games night began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why were some boys petrified when Wes said truth or dare?" Kurt asked as he and his roommate entered their room.

"Well Wes tends to go crazy with power and gives horrible dares, and no one can get out of it and when ever people pick truth its probably a really and I mean really personal question."

"Well I'll make sure i stay away from the dares" Kurt smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wes you are a little bit crazier than you usually are, what are you planning?" David asked deeding the worse.

"Isn't it obvious, he moment either Kurt or Blaine a dare... do you know what it will be?" Wes said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You truly are a mad genius." David smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine joined the rest of the warblers in sitting down on the floor in a circle. Not all the warblers where there because some went home for the weekend. So now there were only 10 of them left.

"Is everybody ready?" Kurt could see the power crazy glint in Wes' eye. All Wes got in replay were slow nods. Wes spun the bottle he had gotten from the kitchen earlier. To Kurt's surprise the bottle landed in front of him. He weighed up the possibilities in his mind. "Truth: he could ask who i like oh crap no or as about something bad umm Dare: i could do something to break the rules on my first week that's not good oh god ahhh..."

Kurt bit his bottom lip which drove Blaine wild " truth"

Wes smiled dropped and he thought for a second. "well since your new I'll give you an easy one if you could be an animal which one would it be?"

" Um that's weird.." Kurt mumbled "probably a swan they are elegant and look amazing." Kurt shrugged it off.

Kurt leaned forward giving Blaine a perfect view of Kurt's ass. He tried to pull his eyes away but couldn't. As Kurt sat back Blaine snapped out of his enchantment. The bottle then conveniently landed on Blaine.

" Truth or Dare Blaine" Wes raised an eyebrow at Blaine cunningly.

"Truth"

"ahhh being scardy cats are you Blaine after last time" David teased as other warblers made sympathetic "ahhs"

"No" Blaine gave David a dangerous look.

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked excitedly

"well basically..."

David was cut off by Blaine "I will pick dare if you don't tell the story" Blaine said wide eyed pleading with David.

"ok" Wes cut in " i dare you to KISS..."Blaine gave Wes a "you got to be fucking kidding me" look because he knew exactly what was coming next. "Kurt"

Kurt's eyes widened and looked at Blaine who was still giving Wes the same look. Wes just smiled widely at them. Blaine turned to Kurt knowing he won't be able to talk his way out of this. He gave Kurt an apologetic look and they both leaned in. As their mouths touched their bodies where set alight with excitement and Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's face and Blaine's hand fell around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. All the other boys looked at each other smiled and silently left the room. Kurt and Blaine where locked in their passionate kiss for what must have been 5 minutes when they finally pulled away from each other. They just stared into each other's eyes for a second until Kurt blushed and turned his head.

"umm.. i didn't think you liked me" Kurt said in almost a whisper because that all he could manage.

" Of course i do Kurt you're the most amazing person i know." Blaine smiled at him weakly. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Kurt finally spoke.

"uh Blaine?"

"yeah" Blaine said meeting Kurt's sapphire eyes.

"Do you want to be my ah... my ah..."

"boyfriend?" Blaine asked hopefully

"yes" Kurt said dropping his gaze

"of course i do" Kurt's head snapped around in amazement and before he could say anything Blaine had reconnected their lips and they were kissing deeply. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip asked for permition to Kurt's mouth. Kurt mouth opened and Blaine slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth and stared massaging Kurt's tongue with his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end hope you liked it

It is my first fanfic so please don't hate on me i love it when you review so please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am really sorry for the long update I lost my klaine brain it wondered off but its back intake and i hope you enjoy :P

However i read over what i had written and this idea popped in my head so here you go

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their heated make out session in the scarlet common room Kurt and Blaine made their way to their dorm room.

They laid next to each other for about an hour just talking about stuff and staring into each other's eyes sharing the occasional quick kiss. Then there was a knock at the door. Blaine and Kurt knew exactly who it was and shared an evil smile before Blaine moved from Kurt's bed to answer the door. Blaine opened the door and saw who other that Wes and David.

"so where exactly did you guys wonder off to?" Blaine asked smugly

" Well we thought your kiss was a bit intense so we left."

I don't know what you guys are on about it was just a kiss it lasted about a minuet and when it had ended you lot were gone we went looking for you but we couldn't find you so we came here." Blaine explained "confused".

Wes and David shared a look of confusion and peered around the door to see a "sleeping" Kurt.

"So what ... you mean nothing happened between you two?"

Blaine just gave them a weird look and added " No just cuse we kissed doesn't mean it changes anything it's just one little kiss just cus i like him doesn't mean he likes me."In a hushed tone.

"OH um... ok we um... have to go" David and wes turned around and headed for their dorm.

Blaine and Kurt burst into laughter a soon as they left "Oh we are going to have fun with this" Kurt smiled.

XXXXXXXX- the next day (Monday)

"Good Morning boys" Kurt chimed happily as he sat down to have breakfast with the boys.

"So did anything happen with you two last night?" Wes asked hoping Kurt was not in on Blaine's plain.

"heart wrenchingly no" Kurt frowned "I mean the kiss was really and i mean REALLY hot but nothing happened. Where did you guys get off to?"

"Oh we thought we'd give you guys sometime alone but obviously our plan didn't work we have to think of another one." Wes and David started thinking of plans straight away when blaine joined the table with his and Kurt's breakfast they gave each other small smile and ate their food slyly playing footies under the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the really really long update but 1 my Klaine brain went away for a long time and 2 I don't have a laptop so I have to borrow my mum's big bummer so I haven't been able to write :/

I don't own glee or any of the characters otherwise glee would be extremely different. * Evil smirk*

So on with the story hope u enjoy

XXXXXX

Monday was a very interesting day for all everyone who was in truth or dare believed Kurt and Blaine would be a couple but unfortunately Blaine and Kurt were putting up a little front. Wes and David spent all day trying to think of a new plan to get Blaine and Kurt together but they could not think of anything and by the time Warblers practice arrived they were tiered and ready to give up. They were the first people to enter the practice room being in the council it was only fitting.

When Kurt and Blaine entered together it was no different than any other day accept to Wes and David who noticed how close they were and the fact that they were so close their hands brushed each other's and the little smile that appeared on each of their faces when it happened they grew suspicious but they had to start the practice so they had to ignore their planning for now.

Warblers practice was normal they talked about their set list, who would do the solos and when the audition. There set list was:

Drops of Jupiter (By Train)

The captain (By Biffy Clyro)

Under pressure (By Queen and David Bowie)

Blaine was one of the soloists for under pressure and the other solo part was up for grabs and Kurt was determined to get it no matter what. The audition was in two days and Kurt could not wait.

"You going up for that solo I guess" Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear.

"Yeah epically since I would be singing with you" Kurt gave Blaine another movement gone unmissed by Wes and David. They had to get to the bottom of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the audition Wes and David went to get Kurt and Blaine from their room to have breakfast when they saw something very interesting and at the same time infuriating outside of their dorm room Kurt and Blaine were sharing a little kiss. Wes was about to storm up to the two liars but David held him back having formed an ingenious plan and an evil smirk formed on his face. He dragged Wes away and text Kurt and Blaine saying that they would meet them in the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kurt and Blaine came down to the dining hall, Blaine went off to get their breakfast as usual while Kurt went to sit down.

"What you two smiling about?" Kurt questioned as he sat down.

"Nothing just a really sunny day" Kurt frowned and looked out the window

"It's raining?" Kurt pointed out

"We're just happy people Kurt" David said smiling covering for Wes' mistake. Blaine then came and sat down with them handing Kurt his breakfast.

"Hey Blaine we want you to sing your part in the auditions today" Wes told him becoming completely serious now.

"What all of them?" Blaine complained with a small whine.

"Oh quite complaining we need to hear who sounds the best with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the last of the auditions and Wes and David had purposely left Kurt till last.

"Thank you Kurt, Blaine that was really good and we have one question to ask the both of you before we make our decision." (DRAMATIC PAUSE)

"Are you two going out?" Wes asked glaring at the two of them.

Kurt and Blaine shared a confused glance and Blaine answered "no"

"Well then I'm sorry Kurt but we don't think that you are the best partner for Blaine and tomorrow we will announce the other soloist." David informed them

"Wait just because we are not going out you are not giving me the solo THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Kurt exclaimed

"No, not because you are not going out it's because you are lying to us." Wes said pretending to write something down.

"Were not lying if we were going don't you think we would tell you" Blaine interjected

"If you stopped lying then Kurt would have the part because he is the best suited for the solo but if you're untrust worthy then we can't give you the part." David said with mock sadness.

"Ok fine we are going out but how did you know?" Kurt gave in because he really wanted that solo and he did not want to get on Wes' bad side if his glare was anything to go by, that was one scary glare.

"Well this morning when we came to get you we caught your little make out session" Wes said still glaring at them.

"Hey it was one tiny kiss and we checked to see that no-one was watching" Blaine said

"We still saw you" Wes was not giving up on this one.

"Look you two are always scheming and planning so we thought it was our turn you don't like the taste of your own medicine do you?" Kurt asked was a smug grin.

Wes just scowled and left the room and Kurt started to feel a bit guilty

"Will tell you tomorrow if you got it" David said before rushing after Wes.

Kurt and Blaine just shared a sad look before heading off to their shared dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Wes ignored Blaine and Kurt and glared at them all day while Kurt and Blaine walked around holding hands and sharing small little kisses when they thought no-one was looking. It was a good day for Kurt he had what he always wanted he could openly walk hand in hand down the hallway with his boyfriend and the added bonus was that he was not judged.

The day just got better and better for Kurt he got the solo he wanted in glee and he got to go back to his room with an amazing boyfriend.

Kurt Hummel's life was looking pretty good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you guys think please please please review I really want to know what you think and let me know where you want it to go cuse I'm not sure and hope I will be able to update soon

Love you all Rainbow :P


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know it's been really long but my klaine brain disappeared for a while but IT IS BACK! :D I AM BACK ON THE KLAINE WAGON: D

Here you go next chapter enjoy

Oh btw reviews would be awesome and brighten up my day and may encourage me to write so please, please review

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine and Kurt had just finished a very hot make out session and Kurt had run off saying he needed to go and study in the library since studying with Blaine was "too distracting." A few moments after Kurt left there was a knock at the door Blaine got up from his seat on his bed and went to answer the door expecting Kurt to have forgotten something. Blaine was surprised to open the door and find a Latina girl in a cheerleading outfit and a blonde with the same outfit on his doorstep.

"Hello?" He greeted the group with a look of confusion etched on his face. At his greeting the Latina smirked.

"Hello hobbit." She replayed looking very satisfied with herself while the pretty blonde just smiled. Blaine was a bit taken a back at the nickname.

"May I ask who you are?" Blaine asked trying to remain a gentleman and ignore the rude comment the Latina had made.

"Of course, how rude of me" the Latina said with mock apology in her voice. "My name" she said pointing to herself like Blaine wouldn't understand "is Santana and" she then signalled to the girl next to her "is Brittany."She finished there and Blaine gave her a look to elaborate however Santana just stood there with an innocent on her face.

"And what may I do for you?" Blaine asked he was getting quite annoyed now.

"OH right well a little birdie informed me that you were going out with our boy Kurt." A look of realisation dawned on Blaine's face, so they were friends of Kurt's, Blaine thought. "We came down here to tell you something." Santana stepped forwarded into the smaller boy's personal space. "If you ever, EVER hurt him or do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down and hurt you. Do. You. Under. Stand." She poked Blaine's with each syllable to emphasise her point. Blaine just nodded his head feeling a little scared. "Good" she said "now if you don't mind could you tell us where we could find porcelain?"

"Porcelain?"

"Yes or to you Kurt." Santana looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Um yeah just give it like five minutes and you can see him in warbler practice but right now he is revising" he stepped aside to let the two girls in so they could wait. The two girls then spent the next five minutes interrogating Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the warblers. He was a little worried because Blaine was never late so it was very strange that Blaine wasn't here. The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by the big two wooden doors being thrown open and suddenly having a lap full of a blonde cheerleader. Kurt looked up surprised but only had a couple of seconds to process what was going on before his lips were attacked by said cheerleader.

"Brit you can't do that now that Porcelain has a boyfriend." Brittany chose to ignore Santana and finished kissing Kurt while Kurt tried and failed to pull Brit away. Yes he was stronger than Brittany but he knew that pushing her away would hurt her feelings.

"But I haven't seen him for soooooooo long and his lips are so soft." Brit whined, Santana then moved to sit next to Kurt; he then looked up to see the looks of his fellow warblers. Each warbles bore a look of either confusion or surprise and Kurt couldn't help but smile. The sound of his boyfriend clearing his throat made him turn to look at him.

"Do you mind explaining?" He asked Blaine and Kurt's checked tinted red.

"This is Brittany" he said indicating to the girl still situated on his lap "and this is Santana and they are my girls from McKinley. Sadly I do not know who they are and will therefore leave it to them to explain." He said indicating to the two girls. Santana opened her mouth to answer but Brittany bet her to it.

"Well we hadn't seen you for ages and then we got a text for some random person saying you had a boyfriend and you didn't tell us so we came down here and Santana went to give Blaine the "talk" you know the one about "you hurt Kurt we hurt you"" she said in a mock scary voice and Kurt the gave Santana a look while Santana just gave him an innocent look. "And then we asked Blaine a load of questions while we waited to see you and then he brought us here." She finished looking very happy with herself. Kurt then looked up around to all the warblers and then let his gaze linger on the councils' table.

"I wonder who could have sent that text." Kurt said with mock bewilderment his eyes then feel upon a certain Asian warbler, who just gave him an innocent smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and decided he would talk to Wes later. "So Santana you decided to give Blaine the "talk"" and he gave her a stern look.

"Hey someone needed to give him it and we were the only ones who knew and I know that frankenteen and Aretha would have been to protective and they would have told the WHOLE glee club, actually probably the whole school so I took it upon myself" she said with a smirk "and Brittany really wanted to see you" (which translated to I really, really wanted to see you) "so we thought we would kill two birds with one stone." Their little conversation was cut short by a bang of a gavel.

"As lovely as this little scene is we have a practise that we need to get on with."

"Oh, right sorry um I'm just goanna go because you can do this rehearsal without me because Blaine and I can rehearse our duet in our own time." And with a small kiss on Blaine's check Kurt left with Brittany clutching onto his arm and Santana following them out behind swaying her hips as she went.

The Warblers were all left with a shocked look plastered on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered Kurt's room Brittany ran to Kurt's bed and jumped onto it.

"So you have a thing for hobbits hey?" Santana smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes, of course she already has a nickname for him Kurt thought.

"Come on he isn't that small and I don't like everyone just on the way they look."

"Oh please he is almost the same height as man hands." Kurt just rolled his eyes

"He is very nice and sweet" Kurt has a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh that look it to sweet, it's making me sick" she then made gagging noises.

"Whatever Santana I am too happy about us to let you bring me down with your negativity." Kurt had the biggest smile on his face.

"Ahhh I think it's cute you finally have another dolphin" Brittany smiled sweetly at the other two and they just looked at her with a look of amusement and affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go guys hope you enjoyed it and btw I am finding it very hard to figure out what to right next and how this is going to end so any suggestions would be greatly received.

And if anyone knows any really good Klaine fics of any ratings please let me know.

Love you all Rainbow XXXX


	7. Author's note

Author's Note: IMPORTANT READ!

Hey guys I am really sorry about not updating this story and sorry if I got anyone excited thinking this was a new chapter :(. However this is really important so read it. I've lost my kliane brain I am so sorry so I am either going to abandon the fanfic or change it into a Kurtbastian fic. I am going to leave it up to you guys and/ or if anyone wants to adopt this fic then please ask.

Love Rainbow :)


End file.
